galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sequence
The Sequence SPOILER ALERT- THIS IS A KEYWORD REVEAL OF THE GALACTIC CHRONICLES FRAMEWORK STORY *Crea and her alliance defeat the Dark One *Doing so she breaks the Cosmic RULE *The One Behind it All grants the Dark One revenge, but under conditions *The Conditions are: *The Dark One must remain inactive until the Prime Universe dawns *The Dark One is split into 12 symbolic Tokens of Power *Crea is exiled in an upper realm with the explicit command never to interfere again *The 12 Tokens must be united for the Dark One to resurrect *The Dark One is then to make the Decision *The Decision as to what Prime Concept becomes the Base for the Rule *a) SINGULARITY b) DUALITY c) TRINITY *Each Concept receives a Champion *The Voice of the Rule comes to be and seeks to Restore the Rule *The Arth , an Entity of wisdom (Still in corporeal form) witnesses / eavesdrops on a conversation between the Voice of the Rule and the Spirit of the Universe and writes / creates a Prophecy *It is the Prophecy of Before and Yet to come *The Prophecy is stolen (copied) by those who will become the Coven *The Prophecy is taken to the Nether worlds (Anti Universe ) so it may survive the destruction of its Universe of Origin. *The Precursor Universe is destroyed. *The Arth becomes a Hyperspace - noncorporeal entity *The Coven flee to the Nether worlds *The Brothers of Sateer plan to survive in a pocket universe. *However the Exit/Entry passage to the Pocket Universe is lost/destroyed with the Precursor Universe *Five Brothers of Sateer manage to 'escape' *Crea breaks her exile and circumvents the punishment by rising a human being of a Precursor universe to Entity like power and through him follows her agenda to make sure the Dark One will not resurrect. (Lord Lumis ) *The Prime Universe dawns. *The Arth merges with the first sentient species of the Prime Universe, the Nnnth and become the Narth *The Voice of the Rule gathers 25 beings and makes them Elders of the Universe . It does so, to ensure the restoration of the Rule *The Five Brothers of Satheer enter the Prime Universe and seek ways to free the rest of their kind. *The five are: 1) NON 2) CORFLIC 3) CIFERUS 4) CUBUS 5) LUC *Each of them have different approaches. Four of them seek to aid the Dark One to resurrect and in turn he would free the rest. The 5th wants to become the Dark One himself . *Not all of the 25 beings raised to Immortal god like status are content and abide by the task the Voice of the Rule has given them. *One of them calls himself the Emperor . He is a Civarq and becomes a ruthless and utterly brutal dictator of the Civarq *This sister civilization to the Narth reaching TL 12 under the direct rule of the Emperor and change their original name, Civarq and become the Imperials forging a realm stretching over a million galaxies. *The Emperor does not want to prevent the resurrection of the Dark One, but he too wants to be the Dark One. He believes that if he gathers enough real power and forges a vast empire, the essence of the Dark One would merge with him. *The Voice of the Rule seeks help to defeat/remove the Emperor and finds it in an individual becoming known as Invictus . (He too is a survivor of a Precursor Universe). Invictus kills the Emperor , but instead of following the VOTR he takes over and becomes the new leader of the Imperials (He creates the Fury Beasts including the one that will become "Partner " of Roy Masters . He seeks to follow the example of the Narth and evolve into a higher form of existence. He and his closest associates lose all interest in leading the Empire (also known as the Dark Ones (The first or original Dark Ones ) *He and his associates succeed and merge into an entity known as the Imperial Elders . They create a cache with super tech they created and collected from all over the Multi-Verse which becomes the Vault of the Imperials . *The Imperial Elders get defeated and destroyed by a coalition of Cosmic Elders , chief among them a living planet (the origin of Gore II ). The fight results in the end of the Imperial Elders but also the death of the Living Planet. *The last surviving Imperial Elder breaks the Key (Cosmic Key ) to the Vault into pieces and creates the Shards of the Key . He too fades into oblivion. *A female claiming to be the True Daughter of Invictus gathers about half the Empire under her. While the Circle of Imperial Lords reject her claim and unite the other half of the Empire. *Fierce fighting, wars and conflicts between the Loyal Imperials and the Dark Ones scatters and splinters the once mighty empire into many pieces. Technology and knowledge is lost. *Each new age brings new leaders , more splinter groups and more war. *The First Empire eventually is nothing but a memory to a few and forgotten by most. *Corflic , one of the Brothers of Sateer takes control over the Orlan , of a planet that will become known as Avondur, the Planet at the Center of the Universe . *Corflic becomes a living god to the Orlan and aids them to reach TL 11 . It is the Orlan who create the Ancient Gate Network. All "Gate Spurs " lead to Avondur and thus explain its title. *This is also the origin of the religion/philosophy of the Fifth . *Corflic is slain and his essence and body enshrined. *An Orlan scientist becomes the Traveller and gifts his own brand of Ancient Gates to several species. He also gives the Golden several Keys to operate his gates. *The Anadda and the Mora , both distant relatives to species belonging to the Empire built the Crucible in what will become the Leo II galaxy. They want to create a weapon that will prevent the resurrection of the Dark One. They know of the Prophecy and know the Dark One would search for resurrection in the M-0 galaxy . As all twelve tokens are strewn about in that Star spiral. *They search for genetic samples and species all across the universe and use Petharian base genetics as a core component. (Not knowing that the Petharians themselves were originally created by Techno mages of the Old Empire ) *The Anadda were consumed by an internal war that also involved the Tech wizards that became the Mora . *Their Crucible continued to develop and improve on the weapon design and the automated factories of the Mora kept churning equipment for the Crucibles creations. *One of the Mora factories eventually became planet Factory and gave rise to the X101 and Mothermachine . *The Universal Collect is defeated by the Erogen . (Summoned by the Narth to get rid of that nuisance) *The Uni know the Narth guard one of the 12 tokens (The Robe ). *A group of Uni that survives the cleansing war, stop at Koken . (To resupply water and fuel) *They find a chamber, built by the Orlan - A nexus chamber - and a cache of knowledge (The Shafts of Knowledge ) The Survivors expand the Shafts and explore what is there. They find the Calling Device which is connected to the Crucible. *That the shafts also contain the Disc is not known by them. *The Disc is a control device created by a Precursor Universe entity one that also created the Dualix (the embodiment of the Duality rule ) the Disc is a map that points to all twelve tokens. *The Survivors appear to the Ker and make them the Successors of the White Segment of the Uni. Thus seeding the Kermac obsession with White . *They do not reveal to the Kermac that they were survivors of a war and on the run. *The Survivors think they might have found a weapon against the Erogen and the Narth and follow the Calling Device to Leo II where they do find the Crucible. *The Crucible had long run out of genetic material and resources and was in a state of inactive sleep. *The Survivors put their own AI over the existing one and commanded the Crucible to create the most aggressive and destructive life form. *The Crucible activated the Original Celestial Warriors that became known as the Y'All . This first batch was uncontrollable and attacked the Survivors (Killing them) *The Crucible fighting the imposed AI for many thousand years. The Ker now the Kermac issued the first Call , and the Y'All left in Mora-2 ships for the M-0 galaxy . *The Narth destroyed a huge portion of the Y'All fleet as it attacked Narth Light . *This re-occurred every five thousand years . (the first invasions did not go well, due to the fact the Y'All were too brutish and not intelligent enough) They returned after a few attack waves. *The Crucible increased the intellect of the Y'All every time and three invasions were successful, sweeping opposition to the Kermac and making them a 'leading civilization'. The Crucible objected to this abuse while "He-who-guards-the-crucible " was loyal to the successors of the Uni. *The third to last invasion was stopped by the fierce and relentless, death ignoring opposition of the Klack . The second to last was stopped by the Wurgus blowing up their own sun and the resulting supernova destroyed a large portion of the Y'All fleet. *The Crucible increased the Y'All drones intellect further , to detect and understand the potential of traps. *The last one was completely stopped and every single ship destroyed by the Union . The latest batch of true Y'All was too intelligent and developed individualism . *The Crucible deleted the genetic map , before HWGTC could stop it. *The HWGTC tries to recreate the Y'All ever since. With little success. *The Dark One gains access to the Prime Universe . The Essence is inside a vessel coming to rest on a planet eventually known as Nilfeheim . *The Voice of the Rule becomes aware of this and gives Tyr, a Tyranno Fin sentience and vast psionic powers. While the Voice is forbidden to interfere. It gives Tyr the task to do so. *The Dark One resurrects as a male Neo Viking ,named Eric Olafson . *Tyr adds the essence of Eric's unborn siste r in the hope to influence the Dark One with a female persona who has the inherent ability to become a mother and thus create life. Category:Misc.